Born to be a vampire
by moonprincessyuna1
Summary: My name is Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan twin sister to Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm here to tell our story. The true story in what happen to Balls after Edward, and most of the Cullen's left, full of love, blood and death. (My Beta fixes my earlier chapters and been reload hope you like it.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan and myself Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan. Yes Bella Swan is my twin sister. I was a surprise child. I was hidden.

Soon after my birth my loving parents found out I have a dangerous allergy to the sun. It was an embarrassment to my father, Charlie Swan, who is the Chief of police and mother Renée Swan. So I was hidden in the cellar of our family home. Renee couldn't take living in Forks, WA.

She took both my sister Bella and me with her.

For years, our lives were hard. Bella got to go to school while a neighbor that lives the next door took an interest in me and home schooled me thankfully.

I was determined to speak different languages, like Old Norse, Japanese, Latin, Persian, and Biblical Aramaic.

The day came when Renee introduces Bella and me to Phil Dwyer, a baseball player and shortly they would marry.

Bella, and I travel to Forks, WA, to be with dad.

That's when we meet the Cullen's. I didn't care for any of them besides Jasper. He was different from them. He was smarter than the rest. He didn't believe in Edward's golden boy game.

He believes that Alice wasn't his mate and he was looking to leave before Bella and I came to town. Now he was looking at getting all three of us out of town and away from the rest of the Cullen's.

It wasn't until our 18th birthday where Jasper attacked Bella. That was more then enough to push the family away.

Now Charlie couldn't take Bella's depression and her night terrors. He didn't want to deal with that. So he is sending us to go live with our great-aunt Adele Stackhouse and her grandchildren Jason and Sookie Stackhouse. Aunt Adele told us to come that night. She promised me a room that is in the basement.

Jason told me he has the old basement looking like a big apartment with my own bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. Well, it's a hot tub. Who I'm to complain and I'm already a high school graduate. So I was looking for a job to do at night.

I got on Bella's computer and started looking for a job, any job. It looks like I have better a chance at a bar.

I after looking for a few hours I finally found a place that was looking for a personnel waitress for an Eric Northman and the pay is good for a waitress.

So applied and sent my resume and telling them about my allergy to sunlight.

Charlie dropped off Bella and me at the airport. He said bye to Bells but not to me. Bella told me she sent down our stuff already to Bon Temps, Louisiana as we wait for our plane I got a call on my cell.

"Hello Mánadís speaking."

"Hmm, I like the sound of your voice. That's a plus for you. I see also you can speak different languages?"

"Ja som norrønt, japansk, latin, persisk, og bibelsk arameisk. Trenger jeg å vise seg mer til deg Mr. Northman eller skal jeg fortsette."

(Yes, as Old Norse, Japanese, Latin, Persian, and Biblical Aramaic. Do I need to prove more to you Mr. Northman, should I continue?)

"Imponerende Miss Swan når kan du begynne?"

(Impressive Miss Swans when can you start.)

"Vel, jeg er litt opptatt denne kvelden, men jeg er fri I morgen bare tekst meg målet og tiden etter solen ned selvfølgelig."

(Well, I'm little busy this evening, but I'm free tomorrow just text me the destination and time after sun down of course.)

"Jeg liker deg, 9:00 skarp og jeg skal teksten du adressen og bære uniform skal jeg sende deg og hva din kjole størrelse."

(I like you. 9:00 pm sharp and I'll text you the address and wear the uniform I'll send to you. What is your dress size?)

"3"

"Thank you, and see you tomorrow night."

"Until then."

I got off and saw Bells looking at me funny. I told her I got a job. She said ok good.

"What were you speaking?"

"It's the Old language Norse. It's what the Vikings use to use."

She nods as we went on the plane, Bella asks our family down in Bon Temp not to spill the beans about the sun. Thinking it will hurt me not being able to walk around in the day time like her. Like most people, but I can't overlook something you never know.

She's trying to look out for me. She always takes care of me. I'm trying to prove I don't need somebody that doesn't have a clue what I'm going through.

I look outside as the plane takes off. We have a 5 hour ride until we get to our new home. We left at 8:00 pm we should get there about 1:00 am.

I watch Bella take care of me like I am a child. Well as long it gets her mind off of him I'll deal with it. Jasper sent me a text saying he is having two vehicles sent to me and Bells in the morning. Well, me in the evening.

I was looking forward to this new start. I have a job, and will be able to get out of the house more.

I'm hoping Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullens stay away from Bella so she can move on with her life.

"Bells, I think this is a good thing for the both of us. You really need this maybe more sun is a good thing. Aunt Adele sounds like she is looking forward to having us. Having somebody to take care of you and show you what love is really like."

"She will love you too Rika, and you found a job. Now you are able to see more people and maybe the world wouldn't be such a dark place for you."

"Bella I live in the night. The only way I'll catch the sun and recognize how it feels on my skin will be the death of me. I'm sorry if I can only see darkness. All I know about Bells, is that our own parents didn't want me. They hid me from everybody. Very few people know I'm alive much less even born."

Bella looks down, knowing Billy Black didn't know Bella had twin, till one night I came up from the basement. She knows mom doesn't want me and neither does dad.

I recognize one day Bella will find someone and I will be truly alone. The only company I will have is the moon and stars.

Now that vampires are out of the coffin I will look like a freak or one of them. As I look out the window, knowing I will like to find a place of my own where I'll be safe. We are half way to Louisiana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(In Shreveport, Louisiana)

I was looking at my email to see applications for a job that has been up for three months. Not even a bite until now. Look I have here someone did apply. As I look over the application, I like her name Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan beautiful name I pull up the photo that came with application I want her in my bed. She had long black hair, pale white skin that looks like it was bathed in moon light and star dust. She the most beautiful deep moonlit stormy blue eyes. Her heart-shaped face, her full small lips that I can spend all night kissing. Just make love to her mouth will be more than enough to make me cum. All I know I had to have her and she will be mine. I was a little sad that she never felt the sun on her skin oh well than when I turn her she will not miss it. I need to hear her voice, to know the sound. I grab my cell and dial her number in three rings later.

"Hello Mánadís speaking." A soft-spoken, singsong, silvery voice answers the phone. Oh my fucking God I love it. It's the best sound in the world I ever heard in my 1,000 years I can spend eternity listening to her voice.

"Hmm I like the sound of your voice that's a plus for you. I see you can speak different languages?"

"Ja som norrønt, japansk, latin, persisk, og bibelsk arameisk. Trenger jeg å vise seg mer til deg Mr. Northman eller skal jeg fortsette."

(Yes as Old Norse, Japanese, Latin, Persian, and Biblical Aramaic. Do I need to prove to you more Mr. Northman should I continue?)

That surprised me she spoke perfect Norse it was absolutely flawless. Confidence sang through. Almost like she mocking me and I love it. She has a head on her pretty little shoulders. Good I like brains in my girls.

"Imponerende Miss Swan når kan du begynne?"

(Impressive Miss Swan when can you start?)

"Vel jeg er litt opptatt I kveld, men jeg er fri I morgen bare tekst meg adressen og tiden etter solen ned selvfølgelig."

(Well I'm little busy tonight but I'm free tomorrow just text me the address and time after sun down of course.)

"Jeg liker deg, 09:00 skarp og jeg skal teksten du adressen og bære uniform Jeg sender deg og hva din kjole størrelse?"

(I like you. 9:00 pm sharp and I'll text you the address and wear the uniform I'll send you. What is your dress size?)

"3"

"Thank you, and see you tomorrow night."

"Until then."

My god I'm so fucking hard. I need to try to get one of two things from her tomorrow night. Start a blood bond with me and have her screaming my name.

"Pam"

"Yes master"

"I need you to go shopping for this woman, and keep in mind Pam I intend to make her my mate. She thinks she is working for me as a personnel waitress. So I want her in a black or red dress or skirts showing her off without showing too much is that understood Pam."

"Yes, master one question do you want me to just get dresses and skirts or the whole outfit with accessories?"

"The whole outfit shoes, jewelry, makeup, and hair accessories."

"Of course master I'll be gone for a while master."

"However long it takes Pam. I want everything to be perfect."

She nods to me and walks out to go shopping with Mánadís' photo. I text Mánadís to see where her uniform can be send so she can have it. She texted an address I recognize. I'll have my wolf Alcide Herveaux drop them off. Sookie Stackhouse will try everything to get in my way. Let her. It will be fun.

**Pam's POV**

I heard Eric moving around in this office talking to somebody. I feel something in the child and maker bond. It was a pull of something. He calls me into the office and tells me to go shopping for a young woman by the name Mánadís and tells me she will be his mate. I will find her the best dress and everything to show her he can take care of her. Eric hands me her photo and she's drop dead gorgeous. Finding her a dress and stuff will not be hard. Everything I mean everything will look great on her.

As I walk out, I was thinking of a cute sexy little dress. The first store I'll go to is Sexy Dress love that store.

I walk in and went straight to the dress I was thinking about. I know Eric said black or red but I got her an all-white. It's a ruched one shoulder lace panel cut out, club dress that will bring out her sweet and innocent look. I pick up a sexy black gold choker slim fit dress. A Kisses ravishing skirt set, the ruffle hem skirt adds a flirty flair. I love this dress. It looks like an alluring dress. This lined design has a crochet panel at the back that creates a skull for an added edge. The lace overlay offers a feminine charm. The tiered sleeve ends provides a classic touch. I got few more black dresses (By a few more she means like 20 more). I got her some black skirts and matching tops. Love this bell sleeve mini dress. I got her a pair shoes for every dress jewelry to match every dress makeup and hair styling stuff. When I got back from the mall shopping for most of the night. I had to go back and set up the outfits and stuff to get ready for Eric's day man to pick it up with my suggestions to wear for tonight.

I got back to Fangtasia, and had Long Shadow help bring everything in.

"Damn it Pam did you buy the whole store."

"Shut up and do what you're told so I can get this stuff together for Mánadís." I quickly to put together the outfit and accessories, than Eric saw the white dress.

"Pam I thought black or red were the colors to choose from."

"You did master but thought she will look really good in it." He picks up and looks it over and nod, by 1 in the morning I had everything boxed up and ready to go.

I saw Eric looking at houses. I knew for a while he's been wanting a house and bed to sleep in. I saw he was looking at the different houses. It looks like he found it. I look up and saw Alcide Herveaux walk in.

"So why did you need me Eric."

"Well, first I want to buy this house and I need you to take everything over to this address. I also want you to make sure Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan's room is safe can't be having my mate getting sick or killed because the room isn't sun poof."

I saw the look that Alcide gave Eric.

"Even though she is human Mánadís has a severe allergy to the sun like vampires. She doesn't know she is my mate yet. I'm holding on in changing her for her safety until I get her to live with me."

I was shocked to hear that Mánadís has an allergy to the sun a severe one at that. Bill's pet can't be trusted keep her safe.

"I'll get on it right away and your home will be ready for you to live in a month will that be enough time to convince her to move in with you Eric."

"That should be more enough time I guess in the mean time I can get her to more in here with me."

AN- Please let me know if you like or you have some ideas and I'll try to take them into account.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrive at Shreveport Regional Airport around 1:00 am. Bella and I look around to see where to go for baggage claim. As I walk I was making sure Bella did not fall.

I have a bad feeling that I couldn't shake off. Bella looked at me worry she knows about my intuition hopefully she wouldn't to put it to the test again.

As we got near baggage claim without Bells falling on her face. I saw a short blond girl with a sign that says Swans over her.

"She is the stereotype of a dumb blonde."

Bells looks and sees the sign and the girl. She starts to laugh her ass off.

"Well I hope for both our sakes she just the mascot and not the queen."

Now it was my turn to start laughing. We went and got our bags.

"Hey Bells want play a joke." I giggle to her Bells giggle too.

"Follow my lead."

"Excuse me, miss…"

"Sookie… Sookie Stackhouse"

She gave me and Bells the same look when the pussy looks at as us. Fucks don't tell me another fucking telepath.

"I didn't know water fowl ride planes, I thought they just will fly?"

My cousin looks at the sign than at me.

"No, I'm waiting no my twin cousins they are supposed show up. I guess the plane is late. Are they ever on time."

"Oh I would know. I normally ride in planes."

"Why is that Miss?"

An older man came up gave Sookie a kiss. I can tell he's just like the pussy himself but older looking.

"Well you see I can't walk into the sun light without it killing me."

"What are you a vampire?"

"No, what are you the dumbest vampire around. I'm human but I have a severe allergy to the sun much like a vampire."

Bella is laughing so hard. I just burn like a vampire in the sun.

"Oh my god Isabella, Mánadís, you too are so big."

Bella and I look at her than each other.

"How old did you think we were Sookie?"

"10 maybe"

(Together)

"18"

"What you're 18 years old?"

"Yeah 8 more years than you though we were."

"Well never mind let's get you girls to Bon Temps and to Merlotte's to get you something to eat."

We walk to a blue BMW and the vampire helps Bells and me with our bags. Than we drove to Bon Temps.

On the drive Bella got really close to me as she sees me tense up looking at the vampire. Sookie looks back to see me giving a glaring look to the vampire.

"Oh Mánadís Bill is not going to hurt you. I hope you're not a vampire hater?"

"No, I have a very good friend that sees Bells and I as little sisters."

Sookie looks at us than back at Bill.

"I know you can't read my or Bells mind."

Now I never seen anybody turn their head back so fast and Bill hit the brakes. Next thing I know I was pulled out of the car and slammed hard on the ground. I can hear Sookie tell Bill to let go of me. I look up and saw a sign it read Fangtasia.

"Bella run inside Fangtasia ask to see the Sheriff tell them Bill pussy shit here is maliciously and willfully attacking a human"

I heard Bill tell Sookie to stop her I grab a rock and throw it at Sookie to give Bella a chance to get help.

Bill throws me through a tree I think. When I land on the ground. I start to cough up blood my vision is blurring.

"How did you know Sookie was a telepath?"

"I thought it was common knowledge in the family that Sookie can read minds."

"How did you know she can't read yours or Bella's mind?"

"That…"

I started to cough up more blood.

"If you answer the question I give some of my blood to heal."

I took a drink of liquid silver, spit it out on to his face. He slaps me across the face.

"You stupid bitch."

"I will rather die before I have any of your blood running in me you fucking cock sucker."

I next thing I know somebody pulls off Bill off of me.

"Here I thought Vikings were the barbarians. It looks like a southern gentleman is more the barbarian than me. Hitting a lady for no reason."

"Pam get the girls their bags there staying with me."

Next I know I feel two warm strong arms gently pick my head off the ground and press something wet to my lips.

"Drink it will make you feel better."

I started to drink. It's the best thing in the world to me. I started to feel better. Everything stops hurting, and my vision clears even clearer than before. I let go and try to stand up and he helps me.

I turn to look at him for the first time. He was a vision of a God. Shoulder length blond hair, crystal blue eyes. His body was like one of those strong ancient gladiator warriors. Like the ones you read in the trashy romance novels.

I felt this pull to him like he was the other half of my soul. I just stand there not sure what to do or say.

"My sister is she all right?"

"Yes, she is and she made quite a commotion in my club."

"Sorry, I told her to run and get help."

I don't why I'm blushing all I can do was look away.

Then I felt his hand gently under my chin and ever so gently move my face back so I can look him in the eyes.

He leans in closer to me like he is going to kiss me.

"Stop saying I'm sorry"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"No, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"You're a vampire right."

"Yes, and."

"I drank some liquid silver spit in Bill asshole's face."

I heard this baritone laugh.

"You drank my blood right."

I nodded couldn't find my voice some reason.

"It already washed out of your mouth lover." He kisses me with this earth-shattering kiss. All I can do was hold on to him and try to kiss him back. He pulls away all too soon.

"See you didn't hurt me lover."

All I can do was nod.

"Come let's get you inside and cleaned up lover."

I let him pull me to where he's going, I just hold on to him not sure what to do. It was all a big blur and everything was in the background the music, the voices, the sights, the smells all could do was focus on him. Like he was the very force holding me down and keeping in place. I wanted to scream, cry, and throw something around. I wasn't sure if half the emotions were even mine. I look up at him wondering if some of them were his. I shake my head knowing it will take three blood exchanges.

All he gave me was his blood. Let me explain vampire blood to you.

If vampire blood is consumed by a human (or any other creature) in a small dose (one or two drops), it will heighten the senses, increase strength, make an intense sexual desire, and cause hallucinations.

The effects are different with each person; however, if the blood is taken in a large dose, it causes several different effects, such as healing someone who has injuries, even if they are dangerously close to death, and metaphysically or spiritually bond the drinker with the vampire in question.

If there are three mutual blood exchanges it becomes permanent.

If taken in a large dose when there is no injury on the human, they will have an extremely increased libido.

Humans who drink from vampires will begin to have vivid, erotic dreams about the vampire from whom they drank (even if the vampire in question is not of the sex the human is normally attracted to) and it's highly addictive.

So he can feel my emotions but until three blood exchanges happen it becomes permanent, I would be able to feel his.

So I'm all over the board I need to calm the fuck down, and get my head straight. I need to think and try to make sense of this. In times like this I miss my family.

_Flash back_

It was just like any other night I was 8 years old at the time and Renée didn't know I was out of the house. Like she really gave a damn too. I was sitting at the table with Ragnar, Lagertha, Horik, Rollo, Siggy, Floki, Athelstan, Aslaug, and Bjorn. Aslaug was teaching me to read in Norse. She wants me to learn to use the mind as well as a still be a fighter. Well that was all of them. They took a blood oath to the Gods to make Bella and me as sisters which was blessed by the Gods.

We were well taken care of. They babysat her all they time. While Renée went and did whatever she wanted. They were not pleased but Ragnar use to say if they try to take us by force Renée could and most will likely run away and take us with her or just Bella.

We learned Bella was at the top of her class getting high grades. I finish school early by age of thirteen. I asked once why they never taught Bella to fight.

"Because lillesøster she is not born to be a shield-maiden Mánadís." Said Ragnar

"But she can learn can't she?"

Than Lagertha came up and kneeled down to look me in the eyes.

"Mánadís it is honorable that you want Bella to be able to stand and fight for herself. It's not that we wouldn't teach her. It's that she will run before she fights. While you will stand your ground and fight to the bitter end and still that wouldn't be enough for you."

_End of flash back_

I think I understand what Ragnar and Lagertha where telling me. I've seen it many times with Edward. She wouldn't tell him were to go and I will.

I wasn't fearful of the world while Bella never questions anything. She took things more at face value. I have seen her stand up for herself and question in some ways. I come out of my thoughts to see Bella hugging me. I smile back and hug her back.

"Bells I'm fine you see." I step back to show her I'm fine.

"But the blood were did it came from?"

"It's mine Bells I'm not going to lie to you or hide things from you. I never have and I don't see why I should start now."

She smiles at me I know it means more to her that I'm not trying to hide things from her.

"Bells I think we need to call our family they take care of us."

She nods at me knowing I will do what is best and I know they will keep pussy Bill away from us. I started to look for my cell phone couldn't find it. I look at Bells and she held up her phone to show me it was broken.

I look at the god of a man still feeling the pull wanting know more to be in his arms.

"Do you have a cell phone I can use by chance?"

He chuckles a little and I go weak in the knees it had to be the blood.

"Yes, come over here and you may use it."

I slowly walk over to him I never felt unsure of myself. I don't know what makes me want this vampire so. I was just a few steps from him and reach for his phone. He quickly in a blur grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap. I was straddling his waist. I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Here you go lover."

"Th…th…thank you"

What is fucking wrong with me all I wanted was the damn fucking phone. I try to stand up but he wouldn't let me and he just smiled at me.

I just shake my head and dial the number. After three rings a pissed off Ragnar answers the phone.

"Vad fan vill du Northman? jag sa ju att vi kommer att vara där I en vecka!"

(What the fuck do you want Northman? I told you we will be there in a week!)

"Bror Jag är ledsen, men kan du och familjen komma förr, jag fick just attackerad av en vampyr namn Bill Compton Ragnar."

(Brother I'm sorry but could you and the family come sooner, I just got attacked by a vampire named Bill Compton, Ragnar)

"Min gud lillasyster är du okej är du skadad?"

(My god's little sister are you alright are you hurt?)

"Jag mår bra storebror Mr Northman rädda mig väl jag I hans knä medan vi talar bror"

(I'm fine big brother Mr. Northman saved me. Well I'm in his lap as we speak brother)

"Tacka gudarna är Bells okej också,"

(Thank the gods is Bells alright too,)

"Ja, bror Thor hade att hålla utkik efter oss."

(Yes, brother Thor had to be looking out for us.)

"Ja nu lillasyster satte Northman I telefon."

(Indeed now little sister put Northman on the phone.)

I hand him the phone back, and he took it gently out of my hand.

"Ja, ja nej de kommer inte att gå dit. Jag kunde helt enkelt inte tillät dem att gå. ja de kommer att vara säkra här. åh bara så att du vet att jag har mutat de förtrollande skönhet Mánadís som jag har gränsöverskridande min midja."

(Yes, yes no they will not be going there. I simply couldn't allow them to go. Yes they will be safe here. Oh just to let you know I have laid claim to the enchanting beauty Mánadís that I have straddling my waist.)

I blush and try to find something else to look at and I knew what he means by claim I'm his human now and he be protecting me from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Twilight, True Blood, and the Vikings off the history channel.

Sitting here waiting for Sookie's cousins. I think Sookie told me their names. I told my queen of their arriving. She wants to know if they have anything special about them too. All I can give her is that one can't go into the sun. I knew I told Sookie, they need to meet Eric. I hope to get Eric more interested in one of them than Sookie. Then maybe I can just hand her over to him. Yes, I'll get him more interested in one of them but which one.

Can't hand over the depress one Sookie would not let her out of her sight. Then it will be the other one. From my understanding of Mrs. Stackhouse that the young lady will not be missed. Perfect she will do nicely for Eric. She will not be missed by family and no one will go looking for her.

I watched these two young, beautiful adult females come up and talk to Sookie.

I was more and less not listening to the conversation. I was checking out the girls and see which one I wanted to fuck more. I felt a shock course through Sookie, through our bond. Well it turns out the girls are here chosen one for me and one for Eric. I can take the depressed Bella and train her to be my sex slave. I have to turn Bella into a vampire one day. We are in my car driving back to Bon Temps. I can feel Mánadís' eyes on me. Maybe she checks me out.

Then I look back in my rear view mirror to look at her. I was so sure the expression she was giving me. No she wasn't checking me out.

It looks like she wants to kill me. Then Sookie tries to tell her I wouldn't hurt her. It looks like she and Bella are the only ones in the family that know what she can do. Then she tells Sookie she knows that she can't read her or Bella's mind.

I lost it. I stop the car and pull her out and slam her down on the ground. I saw Bella get out and she yells for her to run into Fangtasia and get the sheriff. Fuck how in the world that she knew the sheriff would be here and how my world works. I'm going to find out one way or another. I throw her though a tree maybe a little too hard.

She started to cough blood and you can tell she is disoriented. I almost laugh as she stands up and grabs a tree branch to swing it at me. How cute she tries to fight me off. I can tell she a well-trained fighter. If wasn't already disoriented she might be a threat to me.

Ha ha ha yeah right, she's just human. Weak like all the rest of them, well let's see is if she smart too.

"If you answer the question I will give you some of my blood to heal."

"How did you know Sookie was a telepath?"

"Here I was thinking it was common knowledge in the family Sookie can read minds."

"How did you know she can't read your and Bella's mind?"

"That…"

She began to cough up more blood"

"If you answer the question I will give you some of my blood to heal."

She took a drink of liquid silver spit it out onto my face. I slap Mánadís across the face.

"You stupid bitch"

"I will rather die before I have any of your blood running in me, you fucking cock sucker."

Next thing I know somebody pulls me off of her.

"Here I thought the Vikings were the barbarians. It looks like a southern gentleman is more the barbarian than me. Hitting a lady for no reason."

"Pam get the girls their bags they're staying with me."

I watch Eric pull her into his arms and give her some of his blood.

He is curing her and starting a form a blood bond with her.

She asks about her sister, but more importantly, I found out a mating bond starts to take shape.

Queen Sophie-Anne is going to be pissed off about this, and heads are going to roll.

Now there is no way Eric is going to let me near them now.

All I have now is Sookie giving her, and something tells me Mánadís is not going to let me take her without a fight.

I have to discover a means to get Bella, but it will be hard.

I watch them walk away from me and go into Fangtasia. Sookie came up to me with a pissed off the look.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because I wanted to know how Mánadís knew about your telepathic ability and she wouldn't tell me if I asked nicely."

"I told them about it Bill. You didn't need to do that to Mánadís. You could have killed her Bill if Eric didn't come out. You would have killed her."

"Sookie, if you would have gotten Bella like I told you we wouldn't be in this fix. Now we might have to face a tribunal. This is going be a big problem Sookie."

I pull her to the car and the open passenger side and push her into the car. I blurred over to the driver side and got in. I drove us back to Bon Temps. Trying to think while Sookie was yelling at me, so I knock her out and I was going to take her home. I'll take her to the Queen Sophie-Anne and will disappear and clean out my car.

Directed to get Bella away from the Sheriff of Area 5 but how, I wanted my sex toy.

Hmm, possibly make a few calls and find out why they were moving to Bon Temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Eric's POV**

It's been a long night at Fangtasia. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night when I get to see Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan. I just couldn't stop looking at her photo.

I was going to show her what I can provide for her. Buy a house a nice old Louisiana plantation.

It's big and beautiful surrounded by woods and water. Totally remote.

I think she will be very happy there. I already plan where we will go to ground when I turn to her.

I'm letting Alcide Herveaux prepare my new home for her. It will be safe from sunlight.

I know by looking at her and hearing her voice that she is my mate.

Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Northman I like the sound of it. Hmm, what can I do to show her that I'm her mate. There a lot of stuff I will need to teach her?

I suffer to compensate her family a bride price.

By the gods, I hope she is strong. I really can't have a weak mate can I.

Even if she's not a virgin and strong. I'll love her no matter what.

She has a twin sister I don't know if her sister will survive for a lot longer.

It looks like young Bella is only holding on for her sister Mánadís.

Somebody hurt Bella to the point she's broken. We have to help Bella save her from herself.

Than a girl comes running in asking for me saying Bill Compton is torturing her twin sister and needs help.

I ran out with Pam hot on my heels to stop Compton from killing that girl.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the girl that Compton had on the ground coughing up blood, and trying to fight off Compton.

It's my mate Mánadís and Bella was the one that came running in. This pissed me off. I wanted to kill Compton. But first thing first I needed to help Mánadís and fast.

I pull Compton off of her.

"Here I thought the Vikings were the barbarians. It looks like a southern gentleman is more the barbarian. Hitting a lady for no reason."

I now was looking at her, even covered in dirt and blood she was still breathtaking.

Knelt down beside her I bit my wrist and held up to her month and told her to drink.

She did drank from me I held back a moan.

When Mánadís was done drinking my blood I had a very large bulge pressing against my jeans zipper.

I help her up and held in front of me, to cover up my bulge.

I lead her into the club and back to my office.

I can tell she was out of it. Her emotions were all over the place.

I saw Bella up running to give her a hug. Mánadís barely registers Bella there.

I broadcast a telepathic message to get the girls bags and something to eat and drink.

I smile when I saw Mánadís coming out of it and looking for something.

"Bells I'm fine you see." She takes a step back to show Bella.

"But the blood where did it came from?"

I saw her take a deep breath than.

"It's mine Bells I'm not going to lie to you or hide things from you. I never have I don't see why I should start now."

"Bells I think we need to call our family they take care of us."

Mánadís looks at me trying asks me something.

"Do you have a cell phone I can use by chance?"

I laugh softly as I can feel her shudder with arousal.

"Yes, come over here and you may use it."

I watch as she walks over to me slowly like she not sure what to do.

She was a few steps from me as she reaches for my phone. I blur to grab her wrist and pull her into my lap so she was straddling my waist.

Oh it was cute to see her blush when she straddling my waist. I look over her shoulder and saw a shocked look on Bella.

I just smile and hand her my cell phone.

Mánadís tries to get up from my lap. I just hold on her tighter and held her in place.

She just shakes her head and makes her call.

My fucking gods she sounds even sexy specking my native tongue.

"Vad fan vill du Northman. Jag sa ju att vi kommer att vara där I en vecka!"

(What the fuck do you want Northman. I told you we will be there in a week.)

"Bror Jag är ledsen, men kan du och familjen komma förr, jag fick just attackerad av en vampyr namn Bill Compton, Ragnar."

(Brother I'm sorry but could you and the family come sooner. I just got attacked by a vampire named Bill Compton, Ragnar.)

"Min gud lillasyster är du okej är du skadad?"

(My gods little sister are you alright are you hurt?)

"Jag mår bra storebror Mr Northman rädda mig väl jag I hans knä medan vi talar bror."

(I'm fine big brother Mr. Northman saved me well I'm in his lap as we speak brother.)

"Tacka gudarna är Bells okej också,"

(Thank the gods is Bell's alright too,)

"Ja, bror Thor hade att hålla utkik efter oss."

(Yes, brother Thor had to be looking out for us)

"Ja nu lillasyster satte Northman I telefon."

(Indeed now little sister put Northman on the phone.)

I heard Ragnar tell her to put me on the phone.

She gently hands me the phone. I let my finger brush up against hers.

"Er begge mine små søstre er riktig, skal du drepe ham, de kommer til å leve med Stackhouse"

(Are both my little sisters are right? Are you going to kill him? Are they going to live with the Stackhouse's)

"Ja, ja nej de kommer inte att gå dit. Jag kunde helt enkelt inte tillät dem att gå. ja de kommer att vara säkra här. åh bara så att du vet att jag har mutat de förtrollande skönhet Mánadís som jag har gränsöverskridande min midja."

(Yes, yes no they will not be going there. I simply couldn't allow them to go. Yes they will be safe here. Oh just to let you know I have laid claim to the enchanting beauty Mánadís that I have straddling my waist.)

I see her blush right after I told Ragnar this.

I end the call just as Pam brings their bags in and Ginger was bringing the food in.

"I hope you girls like Chinese food, and Coca-Cola to drink and after you eat. We have the shower waiting for two. "

She had Bella sit on the couch to eat, and I turn Mánadís on my lap. So she can eat and I just hold her close.

I see her eat slowly I couldn't quit looking at her.

Than Pam yells out asking Bella about something. Then I look at what Pam was looking at. Clear as day a bite mark was on Bella left wrist.

"Have you heard of the cold ones Mr. Northman?"

With those two words, my fangs extended with a loud clicking sound. I just held Mánadís closer to me, and let out a growl.

"Well, last spring Bella's ex-boyfriend took her to go play baseball with his family and a coven of nomads that came through the area. They wanted to join the game, and one of them was a tracker. He took in her scent, and the way the Cullen coven reacted, made his game more exciting than ever."

"In an effort to hide Bella they took her to Phoenix, but he found her and lured Bella to him. Using our mother's voice on a recorded home video. James wanted to kill Bella or turn her I don't know which nor do I worry. The Cullen coven came in just in the nick of time. The fucking pussy shit was able to suck the venom out from where she was bitten."

I growled more feeling my mate's anger and hate for this coven.

"Why do you detest them so much."

"Because they planned it, they put Bella in danger."

I looked at Mánadís and found such anger and hate on her face.

"Bella we both know that pixie-bitch saw it and let you get hurt."

"Rika I'm fine, I lived so you'll see your anger is miss placed."

"Bull shit!"

"You're not fine you're in pain each and every day. You're slowly dying a painful death, and the sad part is you're not trying to fight back."

I watch as the tears came falling down her beautiful face.

I held on to Mánadís and let her break down and cry. I vow to kill these cold ones that brought her so much pain.

They will know a Vikings torture. I'll be sure that they pay back the pain they have caused in full.

"I can turn you Bella and the pain will stop." I look at Pam in shock. She was thinking more or less creating a child of her own.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No. In order to create a vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a vampire and the blood lost needs to be replaced by some of the vampire's blood. The vampire and human must then sleep in the ground until the newborn rises as a vampire the following night. The newborn and the maker will have a maker-progeny bond, unless the maker deserts or releases their progeny. So you more less sleep through it all"

Bella looks thoughtful on it she looks at Mánadís.

"All right I'll do it."

I watch, Pam nod and walks out.

"Are you planning on turning Mánadís as well Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, and more when she is ready, I don't desire to rush her."

"When we are turning Bells we do it together, we arrived into this Earth together and that's how our last breath is going to be. Fitting really if you think about it."

Bella nods her head and finishes eating. Pam walks in, to take Bella to the shower. Giving me time alone with my enchanting goddess.

Bella leaves her cell phone on my desk. It looks broken, but five minutes after she left it goes off.

Mánadís grabs the cell phone and doesn't look happy about.

"Can't leave her alone can you pussy shit."

"No, you can't talk her."

"No, I'm not telling you anything."

"Really, you're going to threaten and I'm the one that's holding the phone."

"No, no, no I would say I'm sorry but I'm not afraid of you."

I grab the cell phone to examine who the fuck it is.

"I believe my mate told you no. You will leave her and her sister alone. If you don't, I will be the one you will answer to."

They started to yell at me.

I move Mánadís off my lap and onto the chair.

"Look fucker I don't know who you're used to dealing with but if you think I'm scared. Let me tell you something pussy shit. I'm far from it. More like very pissed off dip shit. Now I'm going to tell you this again stay away from the girls or you and your fucking family are going to die a slow painful death."

I break the cell phone, and turn around to see Mánadís.

Standing right next to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she places a chaste kiss on my lips.

AN - I would like to say thanks for your awesome reviews. I'm so glad you like it.

KCTB hoping you're still reading and I'm also glad your love it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Cullen's POV**

Alice can't see Bella anymore, or her bitch of a twin sister. If Mánadís is dead somewhere it will do the world fucking good.

I was planning on calling her cell, but Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't let me call her. Rosalie says I need to say away from her. That I fucked her life up enough already.

I finally got away from them and I'm going to try and call her. I at less make her think I still love her than break her again and hope she ends her own life. Rosalie doesn't understand we should kill Bella and her fucking bitch of a sister before we left Forks.

I would enjoy trying both of them and teaching Mánadís how to properly use those lips of hers.

I saw Alice walk up and give me a kiss.

"What are you think about honey?"

"About our pets love and where is Jasper?"

"Don't know he said he was going out for a hunt and….. That was two days ago."

"Oh well just more time for us to have fun."

I push Alice the ground and she has her clothes off. I take my off. I love looking at her. I trail kisses from her neck down to her belly bottom. Alice was moaning as I move to suck on her clit. I have her cuming in no time.

Then she pushes me on my back ridding me. I moan and laugh as I look over to my right, and saw the little fire and purple smoke coming from it. I came as I as I watch Carlisle and Esme Cullen burn to ash. Alice lays next to me and we are watching the fire.

"Carlisle should have not got in our way he might still be live."

"True my love. I just loved the look on this face when he saw Esme."

We just laugh as went to get my cell to make a call to Bella.

It was ringing than a voice that I didn't want to hear, well at less not yet.

"Can't leave her alone can you pussy shit."

"I want to speak to Bella?"

"No, you can't talk her."

"Tell me how she is Mánadís."

"No, I'm not telling you anything."

"Now you listen little bitch you put Bella the phone now."

"Really, you're going to threaten me and I'm the one that holding the phone."

"You will fear me you fucking bitch."

"No, no, no I would say I'm sorry but I'm not afraid of you."

Than next thing I know a man's voice came through on the phone.

"I believe my mate told you no. You will leave her and her sister alone. If you don't then you will answer to me?"

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better put Bella on the phone now."

"Look fucker I don't know who you're used to dealing with but if you think you scared me. Let me tell you something pussy shit, I'm far from it. More like very pissed off dip shit. Now I'm going to tell you this again stay away from the girls or you and your fucking family are going to die a slow painful death."

If I could piss myself I would have. Something tells me that he means what he says.

"Fucking bitch."

"What's wrong Eddie?"

"The bitch has found her mate, why didn't you see it."

"I told you already I can't something about her."

"Then we have a big problem love, this mate of hers doesn't fucking make threats he makes promises."

**Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's POV**

"What are we going to do?"

"Here drink this, I found that Alice can't see us."

"Really, what are we going to about our little sisters?"

"Leave those 2 idiots behind and we are going south. Edward and Alice will not let leave Bella and Mánadís alone."

Rosalie grabs the vial and drinks the blood, than she hands off the other one to Emmett.

"Baby where are you going?"

"To pack we need to get going before the love birds come home and we have to wait again."

"No, let's just go Rosalie, Emmett we have the money to buy new things."

They nod and we just got the hell out of dodge.

"We meet up with Peter and Charlotte then we're going to Bon Temps, Louisiana."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Mánadís' POV**

Eric and I are on his couch having a hot and heavy make out session. He guides me to lay down on the couch with him hovering over me. My body is tingling and wildly throbbing with need. I curve my spine upwards to fill his body I encountered a very, very big bulge.

His hand slowly moved up under my shirt, passing over my chest. Eric started to play with my nipples.

He starts to kiss and suck down my neck. Eric rips my shirt right off of me, and all that did was doing was getting me wet.

He kisses way down to my right breast he started to trace my right nipple. I'm moaning the hold time begging him for more.

I felt his tongue lick and suck on my breast. Then I felt two pricks on my right and I felt him drink. I was moaning in pleasure and I hear him moaning and him grinding my core and I was grinding him as well.

Eric kisses me and I felt his tongue in my mouth. Then I taste my and I guess his blood he cut his own tongue.

Eric stops kissing me and lifted me up and just stares down at me. With some blood coming out his mouth, and dips down on me.

I open mouth to catch the blood. By the looks of it, that just turns him on even more.

Just kisses me than the door flies open and Pam came walking in with Bella.

"Oh don't you two look cozy. Did we interrupt something master?"

"No, Pam we were just talking."

He gets up and hands me a black t-shirt. I quickly put it on as he sits beside me. He pulls me onto his lap and just holds me.

"I guess you would like to take a shower before going to sleep?"

"Yes, I would please."

"Then let me show were the shower is."

Eric carries me to were the shower is sitting me down on the counter and starts the shower. It looks like he left me to take a shower, so I hop off the counter take off the shirt and my pants and underwear.

I got in the shower letting hot water hit me. Then I felt a pair of hands starting to wash me. I quickly turn around to find Eric standing there in his naked glory, he started to wash my hair. He was being so gentle with me.

"Eric why are you here?"

"What does it look like lover I'm taking a shower too?"

"With me?"

"The sun will be up and a hour. So I though we can take a shower and it's a good way for us to bond, as mates and as your mate I have to show I can take care of all your needs."

I let him continue to wash me. He kisses me every now and then.

I felt love come from him like he wants to take care of me.

I grab the washcloth and started to wash him back. Eric seems to like me washing him. He was moaning as I wash and he keep kissing me.

"We need to dry off honey the sun will be up soon."

"All right, I guess you would know. Where do I sleep?"

All he did was chuckle at me.

"What lover you don't want to share a bed with me. I promise I wouldn't bite unless you want me to."

I laugh and shake my head and look at the door.

"Where is Bella going to sleep?"

"She can sleep on the couch. See my love you don't have to worry about your sister. I'm a man who is looking after his family."

"But she's not your family to worry about Eric."

"Well Bella is going to be Pam's child in which my grandchild and my sister in-law. Since you are my mate."

Eric gave me a gentle kiss and helps me dry and dresses me He leads me to a coffin big enough for four people to lay comfortable.

It looks black on the outside on the inside was red velvet and dark blue satin in it. It looks soft to touch. Eric helps me in it. While he left for a few minutes, he came back wearing red and black boxers.

"I went and told Pam to have Bella sleep in the office on the pull out.

I'm also very sorry about the accommodations my love soon we will have a house to live in."

"It's all right I know Bells is used to sleeping in a bed, and me on the floor it will do for now. My worry is her ex-boyfriend what will he do?"

"If he is smart he will stay away from you two. If not than he will know pain. I think I'll make a call to his leader this evening and see if we can get him off your backs." I nod gave him a quick kiss and snuggle for some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

I know I was getting the bleeds but I couldn't stop watching her. I love how Mánadís hair looks like a northern sea on a moonless night. All smooth in some parts and wavy in others. It seems to behave like the sea as well. Her breath is like the gentle breeze of the sea.

Everything that she is has the claim like a fine woman and the durability of a shield-maiden she has the spirit of a fighter, and if was able to give her sons and daughters. They would be strong and fearless like they should be.

I know the prophet told me they say one day I will discover my other half and we will have many sons and daughters together. Many sons to me and many daughters for her. I hope the gods still favor me.

I don't have a seer any more to tell me if I'm on the correct track. But I have to get some rest so I close my eyes to sleep for the day.

(Eric's dream)

I stand on a beach that faces the northern sea I watch a raven fly by me. I turn to watch it fly and there he was standing there was Odin. He walks over to me.

"My son, you worry about the woman you're laying with?"

"Yes my lord"

"She is your other half and will give birth too many sons and daughters. Even when she is indeed like you. I give you two the gift of time, power, and wisdom. She was made and born for you. So fear not my son and the gods are always with you. If you need more guidance. All you need to do is ask. Now wake your wife/mate. You need a group of cold-ones to aid you. Two more cold-ones that are blood and power thirsty will be coming soon."

I awake and look over to see Mánadís looking at me. She smiled and she gently kissed me.

I pull Mánadís to me to kiss her back kiss down to her neck. I feel her move her head to the side giving me access to her neck.

As I bit down and drank from her, I will not drink from another as long as I walk this earth.

I hear moaning and felt her grinding into me, and all I can do was grind right back. I roll us so I was covering her body with mine. I kiss down her body paying special attention to her breasts. Than Pam came knocking on my coffin saying, Jason Stackhouse is here with the detective Bellefleur.

Fuck kidding me why does it seem like every time Mánadís and me get into foreplay somebody comes by and interrupts us.

I kiss her deeply one last time and promise that we will finish what we have started soon.

I get up and dress to go find out what in the world is going on, Pam will help Mánadís dress.

Mánadís came out in a simple black off the shoulder mini dress with black 'flaunt' bow peep toe wide platform high heel sandals. With her hair braided and up as a hair band.

In Mánadís hair was this simple yet very elegant hair clip that's looks like flower and leaves blowing in the breeze.

Mánadís looks like a queen walking up to me god I love this woman. I had her with me for 24 hours now, and I'm never going to let her go.

"Gentlemen what can do you for this evening?"

"It would appear a vampire in your area has disappeared and also a Sookie Stackhouse and with her little cousins Mr. Northman."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gentlemen what I can do you for this evening?"

"It would appear a vampire in your area has disappeared and also a Sookie Stackhouse and with her little cousins Mr. Northman."

I saw Eric look at me and smile he gave me a wink.

"Well, it is unfortunate for Sookie Stackhouse, but Miss. Mánadís Swan and her twin sister Miss. Isabella Swan are here with me. Isabella curently asleep on my pull out and Mánadís is right here."

Eric holds out his hand for me to take, I place my hand in his and gently pulls me to him. He wraps an arm around my waist and I place my head on his shoulder.

"Well that's solved. Now we need to know why the twins are in your care and were the hell is Sookie?"

"Well that's very simple gentlemen. Bill Compton viciously attacked Mánadís and had Isabella running for fear of her life and her sister's into my place of business looking for help. I proved that help.

As for Sookie well she left with Bill so I wouldn't know where they went. I know Bill was severely injured when they left. If you want my guess, Bill drains her to save his own skin. I will offer my aide in the search of Sookie and Bill.

If Bill did did drain Sookie, I will be more than happy in give Bill Compton the true death."

I watch both men nod than they look at me than back at Eric.

"Could Bill have ripped apart Adele Stackhouse?"

"It is possible I don't see the need for such methods?"

"What makes you say that Mr. Northman?"

"Because it shows two things, if Mrs. Stackhouse pissed off Compton and he went into a blinding rage which I don't see a 65 year old woman going. Second gone mad which more of the possibility and if that's the case your search & rescue turns into a search & well don't I need to finish."

"Well, thank you I'll be taking my cousin now if you don't mind."

"Jason, Jason."

"What Andy their the only family I have left now."

"I know but maybe leaving them with Mr. Northman wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'm not understanding what you're saying Andy."

"Jason you can't be that dumb. With a serial killer on the loose and a crazy vampire that rips apart your own grandmother like tissue paper. I'm saying the safe place for them is here."

"Bells and I are 18 now so we can make decisions Jason, and I believe detective Bellefleur is right."

"What are we going to tell people?

"Tell then we never show up. Tell them that the twins ranaway from home. No one will question two 18 year olds running away. That stuff happens every day right detective. "

"She's right Jason, see it this way you're protecting them."

He nods and he looks around the bar, and back at me.

"They're not going to be living here are they?"

"No, my place is getting worked on right now so we are here for a month."

He nods at me, I can tell he's tring to come to terms in letting me take care of the girls.

"All right I guess we better get going and try to find Sookie, and hope she is all right."

I watch him go with detective Bellefleur as soon as the door closes, Eric pulls me into heated kiss. I kiss him right back with just as much heat. With the vampire speed I felt his hand skimmed over my breast, I moaned and arch my back slightly. Before I can comprehend whats going on Eric's hand was at my core.

His finger and thumb rolling my clit torturously slow. I tried to move my hips to get more friction. His hand keeps me in place while his fingers move slowly up and down my folds.

"Fuck Eric."

"Hmmm, my lover is there something wrong?"

He is fucking teasing me, and I'm enjoy it. Well two can play this game. I slowly lift my hand and gently place my hand on his impressive size, fuck he's this big. I can't wait to feel him without clothes, but for now I can drive him crazy. I hear him moan as press a little harder on him.

Next thing I know I was sitting on a throne with my legs thrown over the arms on the throne. I'm open for the world to see I look down and saw Eric looking up at me with a cocky smirk.

I watch as he moves his fingers to stroke my wet folds. Next thing I know he slipped a finger in me. I felt him swirl finger I felt something rip. I watch him as he pulls out that finger and its bloody I watch him taste me.

Eric closes his eyes in pure ecstasy. He opens his eyes than looks up with vampire speed he starts to lick….

I woke up I look around and saw I was sitting on Eric's lap I look around and saw the bar in full swing.

"Had a nice dream lover."

Eric looks down at me with at same smirk he gave me in the dream.

"Yes, very much so."

"Well you must be hungry let's get you something."

"What happened to the boys?"

"They left."

We are in his office and sits me in chair in front of a table. A plate of steak and mashed potatoes, and carrots. It all looks really good but I can't eat it.

"What wrong lover, would you prefer something else?"

"No, it just I need blood in my stomach so I can digest, and I need my blood transfusion as well."

He looks at me shock than his smile down at me.

"Well I better give you some of my blood but before I'll have to call Dr. Ludwig."

"Why this Dr. Ludwig first?"

"I will need to feed and will not feed another when I have my mate. When you are turned we will find someone to feed on together."

I just sit as he calls a little short woman comes walk in. I smile because I have known Dr. Ludwig ever sense I was a little girl.

"Mánadís Lífdís-Rika Swan you know very dam well you can't go 24 hours without a blood transfusion. Did this vampire give you some blood?"

"Yes, Dr. Ludwig"

"Hmm, well it could be worse."

I watch her get everything ready, within a few minutes the IV was started.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I love you." He whispered, and that was the moment he knew what he was going to do.

When you loved someone, you put their needs before your own. No matter how inconceivable those needs were. No matter how fucked up, no matter how much it made you feel like you were ripping yourself into pieces.

By Jodi Pieovlt, the Pact

I looked down at the little bundle I was holding as much I wanted to raise her, and be the father she needed to know. What is best for her, was to give her away, and pray to the Gods to watch over her, when I could not.

I walk into Forks Community Hospital looking for the maternity department. It didn't take me long to find it. There were only two babies born to night and one of them didn't make it. I found she died about 30 minutes ago and no one told the family yet. Perfect, I'll take their dead child and hand it over to the authority, and my daughter will have a better chance to live.

I have glamoured everybody and watch as she was placed by her new sister. I only watch for a few more mines. Than left to give the other baby to the authority.

All I did was name my daughter. It didn't take me long to find the authority they asked were the child was.

I hand them what they believe was my daughter.

"She died."

"Isn't that what you wanted chancellor."

"Yes, Godric but I heard from legends that a vampire father would rather meet true death than give up their children?"

"It would appear the legends are wrong. I hope this shows were my loyalties are."

"It does. We are just surprise that's all."

All I do was nod and walk away.

(Years later and takes place two months before their meeting)

That was the last time I saw Nora. Eric has been trying to help pull me out of my depression. For

the last 17 years. I have a hidden photo album filled with pictures of my little one growing up, and they bring me a small comfort.

There was this one time I broke down and visited Forks, WA to visit Carlisle Cullen. I wanted to see her and to hold her just once more.

I was happy to find out that Carlisle is her doctor. He told me she cries bloody tears and she needs blood in her stomach so she can digest, and she needs blood transfusion as well.

She even has dangerous allergy to the sun. It broke my heart to know she never felt the sun on her skin. I was pissed. It sounds like she has more of me in her than her own mother, and on top of it all she behaves more like a vampire than a human.

Carlisle gave her something so she will sleep, and all I did was hold her. Just for a little while she slept.

"My friend can we talk in my office?"

I nod and gently place her back down on the bed. I follow Carlisle into his office and Jasper was there as well. He closes his door and went to sit behind his desk.

"She is your daughter isn't she Godric?"

All I did was nod at them I can feel the tears building up.

"As far as everybody concerned my daughter is dead."

Carlisle was about to say something but Jasper cuts him off.

"So what are going to do about the 17yr old across the hall?"

I grab a pen a paper to write down what we should do about my daughter.

_We keep her safe. Right now it safer for to be away from me, than with me. If __the authority __found out she lived they will kill her. I faked her death so she can have a chance to live. Now will my blood take over her completely, and if so how long does she have?_

I hand the paper off to Carlisle he read it with Jasper over his right shoulder. I watch Carlisle get up and move to a book case and pull out a few books and saw a safe there. I watch him open it and pull out some files. Carlisle hands me the files tell me to read them. I saw pull out a paper him Jasper write back forward. I spent the next hour reading the files. I found she does smell like a human, but at the same time her scent smells like plum nectar, midnight jasmine, vanilla orchid, with velvety of floral that bloom by the northern sea. Described to be seductive spice, very intoxicating. She has a heartbeat like a human. Is impervious to climate and silver.

Impressive self-control, astral projection, teleportation, stakes won't kill her. Fire & invitation immunity, telekinesis, precognition, advanced in glamour, and intangibility/invisibility.

Fuck she is all ready showing all the powers of Lilith. I read more I and found she's a very caring soul. Carlisle believes that she also was a given a warrior queens heart. I also found out she doesn't have a blood type.

I was done and I place the files back down on his desk. Carlisle hands me a paper.

_Jasper has a plan to keep her safe. He really loves her like a little sister, and Jasper said you can't stay for too long even if __the authority __believes she is dead they might come looking for you, if you're gone for too long. Jasper thinks they have been watching ever her since her birth and your mate's death. We have to come up with a plan to keep them off her tail until she goes to ground the first time._

I wrote down telling them what I plan on doing knowing I'll meet true death. It's the only way to keep the authority off of her. By the looks in Carlisle's notes he believes she will become a full vampire around age 19. This is a year away so I need to plan my true death here fast.

That night I wrote my last command as his maker.

_Dear Eric,_

_ Eric my beloved son, father, brother death couldn't have a better companion to travel with in this endless life. I know if you're reading this I have meet true death. I didn't leave you alone in this life but I in trust you with the precious gift I was ever given. She is my daughter a natural born vampire. You remember me telling you about them. How different they are from us and yet not. How I believe they are gifts from the gods to the vampires they favor. Well it looks like the gods favored me. So much so they gave me a daughter which I believe she will be our queen, mother, daughter, sister. _

_ As my last command to you as your maker become her king, father, son, brother, become her companion in this eternal life as you have been to me. In my heart of hearts they made her for you and you for her. Love and cherish her. Oh to let you know I wasn't depressed because I lost the taste for life. I was depressed over the loss of my mate. I couldn't raise the daughter she gave her life to bring into this world. I was having a hard time living with the decisions I made and how Nora gave the order to kill my mate and my daughter. Well if Nora and her precious authority force me to choose which children of mine live and which one dies guess who will meet true death. I will all ways choose you and Mánadís every fucking time. I will always be watching over you both and Pam._

_Your loving maker, _

_ Godric_

I read the letter and made sure I wrote everything down and made sure it was written in my blood and my bloody tears fell on the paper.

I put the letter in an envelope. Seal it, put Eric Northman on the front and hand it to Jasper. Knowing full well he will give to Eric at the time I told him. I get ready to follow through on the plan we came up with me meeting true death.

The Fellowship of the Sun let them kill me and martyr myself. I went across the hall where she slept. I walk over to the sleeping form and bent down. I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead than left. If I didn't leave I will never be able to. I went straight home. At home Isabel my lieutenant asks how my visit had gone. I just ignore her alone with Stan my other lieutenant. I went and set my plan into motion.

"Get me Steve Newlin on the phone now!"

"Yes, sheriff"

As I plan I watch Isabel's human Hugo walk off to be the good little spy that he is.

Not even ten minutes later I had Steve Newlin on the phone. I told him we need to meet face to face. He told me doesn't talk to subhumans. Then I told him. Don't you want to see the face of the killer who killed your father, mother and little sister. I had him, humans. We set up a time and a meeting place.

Once that was done I started the fire pit up and pull out everything I had on her. Just as I throw most of it into the fire.

"Sheriff are you sure you want to burn this?"

I turn around to see Isabel and Stan standing there and Isabel holding the photo album.

"It's better this way Isabel I wouldn't put her in danger by keeping it around."

"But sheriff this book has brought some peace over the years please reconsider."

I gave her a hard cold look that left no room to argue with me. I ripped the album from her hands and throw it into in fire I made sure everything was burned to ash.

I can see the tears in Isabel's eyes and Stan's confusion. I paid them no mind. I know what had to be done just like I did 17years ago.

I hope they wouldn't call Eric to come and find me. If they do I hope it will be too late. Some people need to die for those they care about the most. I know Nora will be dead by this time tomorrow and I'll be with the Fellowship. Dead or waiting to die.

(Fast forward a week)

Fuck it to hell it looks like our plan went up in smoke. My house was bombed. If Eric would have come one day later, I would meet the sun.

The fucking Fellowship and their holy bomb fire crap. Its looks like I just have to walk into the sun. After this fucking meeting with Nan Flanagan, power hungry fucking bitch.

I sat here half listening to that bitch. I give up my title as sheriff like I need it anyway. I walk up to the roof of the hotel to wait for the sun, but Eric is there too.

"2 thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this…..it's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity."

I really hate lying to him but it needs to be gone.

"We don't belong here."

"But we are here."

"It's not right."

I turn to Eric just to look at him a little while I say good bye.

"We are right."

"You taught me there's no right or wrong there survival or death."

"I told a lie"

Like I'm doing to you now Eric, I'm just talking shit.

"As it turns out."

"I will keep you by force."

"Even you could why would be so cruel."

"Godric, gör det inte. (Godric, don't do it.)"

"Det har funnits århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss. (There have been centuries of faith and love between us.)"

"Snälla, snälla (Please, Please)"

It was painful to watch my beloved Viking King dropping to his knees groveling not to go.

"Snälla Godric"

"Father, brother, son let me go."

Sookie was standing by the stairs as Godric and Eric were talking. She steps closer to Eric and looks at Godric.

"I won't let you die alone."

I don't want to go but I must, and she will need you as well as you needing her.

"Yes you will."

I touch his shoulder to make Eric look at me. I know he will be in pain and the last thing I want was to cause him pain. I love both too much to let him stay here with me so I'll need to do a maker command on him. I don't to but I'm selfish I won't have to be alone anymore.

"As your maker I command you."

I watch him go and she tells him she stay with me.

"It won't take long not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart, you know about The Fellowship of the Sun part."

I so want to ask her what you would do to help bring peace and try to keep those you cherish the safest, and show the world vampires are not bad guys. Stupid fucking bitch talking about shit doesn't understand.

"I know, I thought it might fix everything somehow, but I don't think like a vampire anymore."

I turn to look at Sookie to ask something.

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yes"

"If your right how will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish, God forgives."

Right and all those in your bible saying fire and brimstone is forgiveness, silly me I thought they were punishment for something.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it."

"We all do."

"I know Eric will be fine one day. I pray to the gods he will be."

I know he will be I hope soon.

"Are you very afraid?"

"No. I feel joy."

I see my mate she has been waiting for me.

"I'm afraid for you."

"A human with me at the end and human tears. I thought after 2 thousands I had seen everything. Now I have."

"Goodbye Godric"

Just like I go up in smoke into the arms of my beloved. To be with her at last, and to watch over our daughter and son together.

"Godric what took so long?"

"Had somethings to take care of before I join you my love."

"What is it my love, what has you worried so?"

"I worry over our daughter and son. I hope they find each other."

"Oh my love the fates are playing their part and they will meet soon months before your lovely letter gets to Eric."

I smile a kiss her deeply knowing she is always rights. All we have to do is wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Right after Godric's death**

I'm in my motel room at 9pm listening to the news. Well it would appear my idea with the Fellowship crap is out. I've known Godric for years. When he on a mission he will find a way to complete it.

_Flash back_

"Jasper I need your help with something. I'm asking you this because I know you will be more willing to take life."

This was true the others wouldn't be able to make a call in taking a life while I it doesn't bother me.

"What is going on Godric?"

"We need a plan B" 

"Why do we need a plan B?"

"My lieutenant Isabel will call my progeny Eric Northman."

"I have not met the man. If I understand correctly, the maker-progeny bond is strong. The maker has a deep connection with his or her progeny"

"For the most part yes, in some cases there is no love between maker-progeny. Eric and I are one of deep connection and he will stop at nothing to find me. I know Carlisle means well, but Eric is a big factor we can't overlook."

Godric was right. This wholeplan was basic in causing chaos.

If Eric gets in the way the whole plan goes up in smoke.

"So what do you have in mind Godric?"

"It's simple Jasper assassination."

"Who"

"Chancellor Nora, Salome Agrippa, Roman Zimojic Guardian of the Authority, and the Authority guards. Oh get Lilith's blood and destroy it."

Well with that plan there is no doubt it will cause the chaos we are looking for. The only down side is Godric still needs to die for it to work. I would need Peter, and Charlotte to pull this off.

Godric and I talk for about 30 minutes coming up with plan B. If this works out most of the Authority will be dead by sun down of Godric's death.

Just as I was about call Peter he calls me.

"Peter"

"Plan B will work so well the night-walkers will have a new King and Queen, but your favorite golden boy and my favorite pixie bitch will put our little sister in danger before she goes to ground."

"Hmmm, what do you see as the best plan to deal with those two?"

"Drink Mánadís's blood and get Rosalie, as well Emmett, oh and send Cher and me some too. Golden boy and pixie bitch will not be able to use their gifts."

"Could we save Godric?"

"No, I'm sorry for the plan to work he will need to meet the true death."

_End of flashback _

**Fast forward to Godric meeting the sun**

I waited in my motel room watching the news. It would appear Godric was right, and we needed a plan B.

Just watching the news waiting and making a plan to infiltrate The Authority. I heard a crash knowing were the new-born vampires being made, and we have Charlotte and some friends of mine watching the other new-born vampires.

Peter though it best to unleash a new-born vampire army on The Authority. So when all hell breaks loss in the chaos. It will be easier so kill our targets. I softly smile I knew how I will kill Nora.

My plan was seduce her.

**Nora's POV**

I walk back into my room it's been a long night. Fucking Godric letting The Fellowship of the Sun catch him. Than Eric saves him. Godric then lets his home become a target for a sadistic bomber.

Eric should have left him in The Fellowship of the Sun. The mess would have easier to clean. I need a good hard fuck, than to bed. I walk into my room. I didn't notice a figure lying out on my bed.

"Hello"

I jump and turn around to see a man lying on my bed.

"Hello, who the fuck are you?"

I see him slowly sit up and he was sitting on the edge of bed.

"My name is Jasper."

I look him up and down slowly. Jasper seems to know I was checking him out. Because he moved so I can get a better look.

"What are you doing here?"

I walk over to my bed. I watch as he stands up. Boy he is tall. Not as tall as Eric. Jasper gently lefted his hand to run his fingers down the side of my face.

"Well Godric sent me."

Oh how sweet Godric sent me a boy toy. It must be an apology.

"Oh I see."

Jasper moves a little closer to me and bends his head down a runs nose up and down my neck.

"His sent a message with me as well."

I close my eyes as I start to feel him run his tongue up and down my neck. I give him better access to my neck.

"What will be the message?"

I said as I moan out feeling his hands roam. He gently holds my waist and the other comes around to my neck. He was just holding me.

"The message is that he will see you on the other side."

I didn't know what he meant until I felt him bite me hard. I found he pulled back a little just to feel him ripping into me again. I felt him drink deeply from me when I think it's over. This is how I'll meet true death. Jasper pulls away and throws me onto the bed. He rolls me onto my back. He then straddles my waist. I look up to see Jasper hold a wood stake in his hands. He brings it just over my heart I feel the point piercing my skin. I was far too weak to fight back.

"W….why"

Jasper lends down whispers to me.

"Because you forced him to choose you fucking bitch."

Next thing I saw darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Eric's POV**

I watch as Dr. Ludwig started the blood transfusion. She hooked up the IV line and saw two blood bags.

"I'll be back in hour or so, and you young don't pull the IV when it's done."

I watch the little brownie leave. I went and sat down beside Mánadís. I gently run my hand up and down her arm.

She looks at me and smiles. I lean in to give her a kiss. I pull back to just watch her.

"Tell me about yourself Eric?"

"Hmm what would like to know?"

"Do you have family outside of Pam?"

"I did, my maker and a sister."

"What happened to them?"

"Well Godric meet the sun two months ago, and my sister was a Chancellor for the Authority."

"Did she decide to meet the sun as well?"

"No, she was murdered when the Authority was under attack. Her along with most of the Chancellors and Guardians of the Authority"

I look down and saw how sad she was. I pull her into my lap I had Mánadís lean against me with back to my chest. All I did was hold her. She was feeling sad at my loss.

"If the Chancellors and Guardians were killed what does that mean for the vampires?"

My little mate is smart, and she knows more about our government than she was letting on.

"Not sure yet, as of right now I'm the oldest vampire in the new world and the rest of the world is looking to me."

I hear let out a few giggles, and it had me smiling out of the sound.

"So that makes Pam a princess, I bet she loves that."

Now I'm the one laughing. She right if I am made a king then Pam would be a princess.

"Just don't let her know that."

She giggles at that. Mánadís is my moon and stars, hell and even the sun. Mánadís I talk more about me. I told about being a Viking prince and later on, a king before I was turned.

I told her about the night Godric turned me. I really got her laughing. While I was on a funeral pyre, I told her what I told him. Than Dr. Ludwig came walking in. She looked between Mánadís and myself and smiled knowing.

She quickly removes the IV and told Mánadís that she needed to drink my blood about four times a night and before meals than she left.

"Well let's drink."

I bite into my wrist and place it to her month. I gently move head to the side to give me better access to her neck, a mutual feeding to create a stronger mating bond.

I pull away and gently pull my wrist away as Pam had brought Mánadís a plate of food.

"Go eat my love I'm fed now it's time to get you fed."

For the time being I'll have to feed first and more often.

"Love how do you feel about me feeding off others for now?"

I can feel her pain and anger though our bond.

"It's just you need to feed off of me at least 8 times a night, not including if you get hurt too."

"But Dr. Ludwig said four times a day."

"And before meals too Mánadís. You are severely weakened. I can't secure your safely. I don't like the idea of feeding on somebody else. I would rather drink from you. I feel that I'm insulting you, and that's the last thing I want. Before you say I can feed from you. I can do it for 3 maybe 4 times when we do these blood exchanges. I would not have you at risk as well."

I can see Mánadís deep in thought I know she doesn't like the idea. Hell I don't even like, but I have to suck it up and deal with it.

"What about true blood?"

I laugh a little not sure how to tell that true blood hog wash.

"True blood doesn't doing anything for vampire's well maybe babies vamps. I can't survive off of it. Sorry my love it was never made to sustain the vampire body. To sustain both of us, I will need to take fresh blood."

I can feel her understanding, I all most thought I should go ahead and feed without her knowing so she wouldn't get hurt. I need to find out what part of me feeding from somebody she doesn't like.

"Love what is it that you don't like about this idea?"

I ask as I pull her to my lap and just hold.

"I know blood and sex goes together right. I wish it was more like oil and water."

Well I knew Mánadís knew more about vampires than she was letting on.

"Mánadís, look at me."

I watch as she turns and straddles my waist. By the gods I so want her to ride me right now. I pull her closer to me even more and let her feel my arousal.

"That's true my love, but you need to understand something. We are mates the only one I'll ever want or need is you. Mates can't be apart from each other for long. I can't go a minute without touching you in some form. I can't wait for later when you're in my coffin to have your scent permanently in it, and have your virgin blood staining the silk lining. It's almost enough to finally claim you as my mate. Right now your needs come first before mine, and they always will."

I watch a bloody tear roll down Mánadís's cheek. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Mánadís crying bloody tears like a ….vampire!

Is it possible for my Mánadís to be a natural-born?

Fuck me, does Mánadís know?

Who is her father?

When does she go to ground?

Was her father behind the attack on The Authority?

If I'm right why didn't I hear about a natural-born being born?

Is Bella natural- born as well?

I must really have favored the Gods. This really is fucked up. I didn't want to be king when I was human. I don't want be king now as well or a fucking Chancellor.

The Gods choose us a queen and me to be her king. I hear somebody coming our way I quickly lick up her tears. I watch Pam and Bella walk in. I quickly smell Bella no she smells nice but human none the less, so that means Bella is not Mánadís sister much less twin sisters. Well that answers that question what about the others.

"We might have a problem?"

No fucking shit Pam.

"What is it Pam?"

Pam pulls Bella's arm over to show a bite mark, which can only be caused by cold ones. How did she survive this bite, and more important why isn't she turned.

Bella told me and Pam what happened.

"My ex-boyfriend and his family were playing baseball and coven of nomads that came through the area. Wanted to play but just my luck the wind picks up and blew my scent across the field. Well one of the nomads named James picked my scent. He decided to play his favorite game. So he came towards me and saw how the Cullen's coven reacted. In his mind that just made it more fun for him. In an effort to hide me Alice and Jasper took me back to Phoenix, AZ. Well he found me. Then he used a home video with my mother's voice on it, making think he had her. In an effort to save her I ran right into his trap. Well he bites me to drain me or turn me I don't know which. My ex-boyfriend sucked out the venom."

"That's not the worst part you see the Cullen coven killed James and he had a mate well I believe she trying to kill me to get back at the Cullen's."

I can feel Mánadís getting pissed off at this story. My guess she didn't know and no one told her until now.

"Bella why were you in the woods?"

"Edward took me there and told me I was just a play thing to him, and left me. I thought we are mates?"

"No, you weren't Bella. Cold ones and my type of vampire don't have a lot in common, except when it comes to mates"

I look at Mánadís right in the eyes so she will understand a little more.

"Your mate is you're everything, I know for a male of both species of vampires. The male care for their mate They put their mates needs before their own. Mates can't be apart from each other for long or else they are in physical pain. That's why you see most mates touching each other in some form or other. In a sense they become one, and how you know you found your mate. It's a strange but extraordinary completely unexpected feeling in the world. Nothing in the world can compare to it."

"Its mystifying how one look at your face, or at a picture and hearing their voice for the first time. How do I explain it. It's like a pull. A deep need to touch them, to rub your scent all over them. To start a blood bond. Throw them down ground or push to a wall and fuck the shit out of them and never stopping. Knowing they be the only one that can satisfy you. I'm doing all I can not to fuck the shit out of Mánadís right now. Yes I really don't give a rat's ass if you're watching or not. Yes the female would feel it too."

I watch Bella process what I told her.

"So what is stopping you from being balls deep in my sister Eric?"

I smile a down at my little mat. I don't think Bella saw my hand under her sister's dress just touch her naked ass.

"It's simple Bella, Mánadís has needs I need to meet before I take her. Trust me you will be hearing it."

"What will those needs be Eric."

"Mánadís needs my blood least 8 times a night so I will need to feed 9 times. Yes most of those will be fed from each other, but I'll need to feed from others to insure Mánadís gets what she needs. I will not have my mate get sick because I'm not getting the proper nutrition because I don't like idea of feeding off of somebody who is not my mate. That very idea sickens me, but I have to man up and do it."

I saw Mánadís come to an understanding I don't want to feed off of somebody who isn't her. She needs me to do this, and I'll to keep in mind I'm feeding for two.

I saw Mánadís look at Bella.

"Bella why don't leave. Help Pam out with something."

I watch her go out of my office. I look down at Mánadís smiling up at me. I can feel her being turned on.

"Hmm Eric why don't you go a pick two boys, girls or both and bring then down to the basement. I'll watch you feed off them while your hand is touching me here."

I watch she move my right in between her legs and puts on her pussy. She grinds herself on my hand. I have my forefinger and thumb rolling on her clit through her thong.

"All right sounds like a plan, but with that plan I will most likely drain them."

"Your point being Eric. I want to make sure they don't talk."

I smile knowing after I feed, she be feeding from me, and I be claiming what's mine. I will figure out if Mánadís and natural-born later.

**Down in the basement**

I had Pam go and pick out two people who want to die, and bring them to the basement.

"Hear you go, just one thing when two start fucking please take it to your coffin. So when Chow and I come to clean up, I don't to see you fucking like rabbits."

"Hmm a male and a female, which one should go first my love"

I look a saw Mánadís and start to unzip her dress. I quickly blindfold the male and the female. I walk over to Mánadís and kiss her deeply. My hands began to explore, my fingertips tailing across opening in her dress gently pulling it open. Mánadís moans into my mouth. I pull away to look back at our meals.

"Mánadís which one should we have first?"

Mánadís is toying with the hem of my shirt. I just rip it off and smile as began to tug her dress off. I pull back a little to take in her. Mánadís scrapes her nails over my nipples which to cause me to hiss in pain. She takes my nipple into her warm wet flicking it with her tongue. I growl and press her closer to me, and she is pinching and twisting the other.

"You choose Eric."

I went up to the male and grab him. I sank my fangs into him and drank deeply and quickly drain him dry. I grab Mánadís crash her lips to mine for a hungry hard kiss forcing my tongue into mouth thrusting it over and over into mouth. Mánadís bit hard on my tongue causing it to bleed and Mánadís started to suck on my tongue. Fuck it's getting hot fast. I pull away from Mánadís knowing I need to drain the woman and I'm going to take her to our coffin and claiming what's mine finally.

I grab the girl bit her. I started to drain her quickly.

"Eric my love slow down and enjoys yourself."

I felt Mánadís come up behind me and wrapping her arms around me and put them on the front of my pants. She unbuttons my black leather pants and pulls them off. I step out of them and felt Mánadís come around and drops to her knees. I pull away from the girl to see what Mánadís is doing. I moan when I felt her mouth on my cock as she takes it deep into her mouth. She slowly starts moving her head sucking my cock hard. I move one of my hands to the back of her head and start to fuck her hot wet mouth, while I'm drinking deeply from the girl.

"Fuck, that it's baby take my cock into your mouth."

I throw the dead girl away. I shot a mouthful of cum down Mánadís throat. I watch her swallow it down. I pull her up into a heated kiss. Rip off her dress throw over my shoulder and place in the coffin.

"I wanted to take my time with you for your first time. But I can't…I just need to be in you now I can't wait."

I close the lid, and slid between her parted thighs. I prop myself up on elbows and slid my hand to her wet folds. I started to pump my fingers into her. It wasn't long and I had her squirming under me.

As she was coming down from her high. I grabbed her hips in my hands and slightly raise them. I place myself at her entrance. I surge forward and claiming her virginity and body as mine.

I hate see her in pain. I lick the tears away promising the pain will be over soon. I just keep gently kissing her than I felt her slightly twisting her hips. I couldn't help but growl loudly.

I slowly pull out and she cried in protest. I slam back into her.

My pace soon became hard and fast. I keep going deep into her. Mánadís cries of pleasure tell to go faster and harder, my hands were everywhere. I couldn't get enough of her, and the same with Mánadís. I stop kissing crying into both our mouths.

Any rhythm I had turn into reckless abandonment.

"Eric…..dear God…..oh… fuck"

"Knulla Mánadís ... åh fan ... ta det slyna ... Jag Cuming."

(Fuck Mánadís...oh fuck...take it bitch... I'm cuming.)

I raise my right hand to my left side my neck. I use my nail to cut myself deep and Mánadís' mouth on it and I bite her too. As we cum together we feed on each other strengthening our mating bond.

I heard Pam and Chow outside the coffin removing the dead bodies. I felt Mánadís pull away as I clean the bite mark. I looked down and saw Mánadís sleeping. I pull out of her and roll over to my side move to spoon her. I will let her sleep for now. I'll wake her soon to give her my blood again tonight.


End file.
